


Titan Claims

by Roch3113



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Claiming Bites, Forced, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roch3113/pseuds/Roch3113
Summary: Eren need to claim Levi or Levi dies and the process of the clam is more than Levi had expected.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Titan Claims

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy, I'm not very good at writing and I don't usually write smut even though I like it a lot more than a person should, but I tried so...

Humiliated, and afraid, those seemed to be the only feelings I could describe in this moment, It was dark and the air was moist. I think i may have been in some kind of warehouse but i couldn't really tell. I don't remember how I got here or how I would get out and it made me tremble. I tried to stay calm and pray that this was some sick prank, those assholes I call my allies pulled and for a moment I began to really believe it. Until my thoughts were broken.

“Beg”, came a whispered voice, and rough calloused hands caressed my form, squeezing, groping and rubbing, it made something twist with disgust inside me. “Don’t do this'' I gave in and begged, refusing to let even one tear fall “...please”, the noise was pathetic, answered only by the hands, which found their way into my mouth. I gagged and tried to force them out with my tongue and bite, but I failed. “You like this, pussy boy?” a thick sticky voice asked in a breath that brushed against the nape of my neck, I did the best I could to shake my head but it didn’t matter.

“What the hell is this?!” a booming familiar voice called through the darkness, “Eren” I attempted to call out but the fingers in my mouth muffled my noise. “B-boss, I was just doin some work with that order o’ yours, when I saw this newbie wanderin’ around he was gonna go in your room. I’m just breakin’ him in boss, ya know so he don’t get any ideas about climbing the ranks. I swear I was gon get back to work soon” the man spoke, pausing his previous raviging of my body. “What the hell are you talking about, There are no newbies” Eren growls out.

Light burns my eyes as Eren illuminates the room by the flicking of a switch, “Bennie, get the fuck off of him” Eren said in a dangerously low tone. The man in question removes himself from me slowly. “Never touch this man again, do you understand” Bennie nods “he belongs to me, and if no one can understand that without being told, I will announce it tonight” Eren's eyes flash gold and Bennie lowers his head in a bow, his face pailing. “Release him” Eren ordered, causing the man in question to move as if he was the flash, practically tearing the tight rope that held me up as if it were paper.

“Come to me Levi” Eren calls me and I obloge rushing into his hold like a scared child, he wraps his arms around me tenderly then leans down near my ear to whisper “play along, and.. Sorry” I’m almost tempted to ask him what he meant. But I didn’t get the chance as he roughly kissed me, his lips taking mine in an erotic way. I was frozen in place, my eyes wide with shock, I felt his hand, which was once around my torso, slide down until it sat just above my ass. Eren slipped his tongue into my mouth and groaned loudly pulling me back to reality, before he pulled away. “Benson, have everyone in this building in the conference room in 10 minutes” Eren says, at this Bennie nods and rushes out, and when the door clicks indicating it's shut Eren visibly relaxes.

“Now, what the hell was that you shitty brat?” I asked, pushing at him and he chuckled, “you're almost raped and murdered, yet you still have the nerve to insult me.” and I scowled at him “it's not funny, and what was that?” I reply angrily, repeating my earlier question. He sighed in despair, his eyes down cast. “I should have told you a few weeks after we met, or the first time I brought you here but I couldn’t find it in me… I couldn’t tell you that I'm a monster…” he says, I was confused, not able to comprehend what he ment. “Have you ever heard of the titans?...” Eren asked his hold on me, tightening slightly as I said yes. “I lead them, and I am one of them” I freeze my heart rate accelerating “are you going to hurt me? Was our companionship all ruse? for years? Were you using me? If I lost my value would you have killed me?”

“I would never, Levi I…” Eren started but paused when he lifted his gaze and his eyes met mine “...We don't have a lot of time, so we can speak of this later. But if you want to walk out of here alive I need to calm you” His voice is full of sorrow but I feel no pity for the merciless man. “...What?” I aks basically telling him to elaborated on what he meant by clam me “I'm going to mark you by piercing your skin with my teeth in front of everyone then I'm going to… well you'll see” I nod okay with the first part of what he said as a bite would be nothing compared to murder that the hands of titans, but the last part unnerved me.

“Fine you shitty brat I’ll let you bite me, but after that never touch me or talk to me again.” I attempt to negotiate, “I can't do that, after I claim you will become important to the titans, as you will be looked upon like a leader” I want to scream at him and beat him until he was cripple, but I just settled with a punch in the face. He took the punch and apologized quietly. “Come On we don't want to be late, oh here” he stopped and handed me his shirt which I thanked him for, “oh and a word of advice, don’t speak... at all.”

We walked up a set of stairs and through a few halls before we came upon the section of the house that I was familiar with, we stopped at a pair of doors, golden patterns laced into the thick wood in a hypnotising way and I calmed at the sight. “Levi, in here I am a leader, if you defy me in front of these creatures they will expect me to let them feed off of your corpse after I kill you.” I swallowed thickly, my calm state now gone “So play along with everything I do, even if you find it… displeasing” Eren added then placed his hand on my lower back.

Without being touched the door creaked open and you could hear as the room quieted, Eren walked in his stance was a demanding one, I attempted to follow his lead and held my head to the ceiling. I was led onto a stage with thousands of eyes watching me, Eren removed his hand and an overwhelming fear set in his place, I clenched and unclenched my fist to keep from shaking and it seemed to work.

“This is Levi-” Eeren began, an authority in his voice that I'd never known existed shook the room. “-you will address him as master or prince, he belongs to me and only me. I claim him.” He turned me so that I faced away from the eyes of the monsters and pulled the shirt that he gave me off my shoulder. He leaned down into it and that's when the weight of the situation dawned on me I tensed and heard eren whisper “relax, it’ll only hurt worse if you fight it.” I tried to listen and be calm and he waited.

when I was as relaxed as I was going to get Eren flicked his tongue out and licked where my neck and shoulders meet. I whined quietly at the action and he repeated it, the licking became a gentle sucking and nibbling which made me wrap my arms around him. “Are you ready?” he asks quietly and I don’t move, unsure of how to respond. He bares his teeth against my skin and gently finds a position on my neck and brutally bites down with a pop piercing my skin. screeching and inhumane roars fill the room piercing the air. 

Eren removes himself from my throbbing neck and presses his bloodied lips to mine in a kiss, when he pulls away his eyes are white and I can feel his boner as he is pressed tight against me “now I take you t my room to finish the second part of this” Eren growls out and lifts me. Speeding away from that room and into his own.

I'm thrown onto the bed and Eren is above me quickly, “move brat get off” I order but he doesn't respond accordingly. “this is the last part of it all Levi, this has to happen whether you want it too or not.” the words chill me and my throat begins to close up “please” I beg for the second time today but it is to no avail.

“You’ll be fine” he said and I began to fight against him, for a moment I was winning but all hope was gone when I felt eren bite me again. “Ahh!” I cry out, my body trembles and a pit forms in my stomach a lutful pit that I seemed to grow with every passing second. “Yes, moan like that call for me” Eren says happily and rips his shirt off of me. I try to fight him again but it's useless as I am too weak and tired from the second bite. 

Eren kisses over the bites which are relatively in the same spot his hands find mine and brings them above my head where I am powerless against him “You shitty brat, you can't do this… don't do this… please… Eren'' I try to get through but my pleas fall upon deaf ears, his lips find their way to my nipple and he sucks. I involuntarily moan and feel him smile against me he brings his covered groin to mine and grinds himself against me. Letting go of my nipple with a pop he kissed up my side and again bites. “Mmfm, Eren!... Ahh”

My body burns with want, but my mind is against it “yes Levi? Do you want something” I with-hold a moan from hearing his voice, “Eren ungh... Eren please.” the man pulled back giving himself enough space to remove my bottoms licking his lips as his eyes took in the rest of my form “Eren please… no” I say, I no longer have the will to do anything but speak and that is almost useless against Eren right now. Eren leans down so that his face is at my entrance and licks a line through the crack of my ass to my balls. “Fuhhhh, Ahh, Eren stop” I say and he continues.

His tongue was licking the rim of my hole and I groaned, one of his hands grabbed onto my penis and I jolted at the contact. He pleasures both my hole and my cock and I try to hold in the emerging sounds of pleasure. And without warning Erens tongue dips into me “Aahhhh, Aahhh!” I cry out as his unusually long tongue slides in and out of me “Eren it, hu-hurts” I say unable to physically oppose his actions. The hand that was once pleasuring my cock joined Erens tongue and my back arched, “please mhm, ahh, Eren no more” I felt him groan into me and the vibrating was erotic. He slipped another finger in me and it pumped in and out, opposing the rhythm of his tongue “st-haap” I whined out and he pulled away suddenly.

“I'm going to turn you over, okay?” He says and before I could oppose him, I was face down onto the bed my ass in the air. I looked back straining my neck to see Eren removing his pants pulling out a massive cock. “No, no, Eren I can't” I beg and tear up, “hush baby, I'm going to make sure you're okay, it’ll feel good” he pressed himself against me but instead of pressing in he rubbed himself between my cheeks. “Levi, you’re so beautiful. You know that?” Eren stated and slaps my behind hard making me yelp.

“Mmhm, I love it when you make those sounds, again” he hit me harder and I clenched my hand, which I now began to have feeling in “Levi say my name, say it please” Eren asked but I refused. “Ngh, no I-Ahh, stop it hurts” I said through the slaps which only got harder, “if you say it I’ll stop, just say Eren” He promised and I couldn't help but do as he asked “Mmfm, Er-Ahhh! E-Argh, Hah hah, Ere-ngh” he hit harder every time I tried to say his name pinching and rubbing in between the harsh slaps. “Say it, Say it!” he spits out with his hits, “I'm try-Hn-Ing, Er-Ahhh” I breath heavily “EREN!” I finally got out and with one last slap the assault on my ass stopped. “It's so red.” Eren said as he rubbed gentle circles over the forming bruises he leaned down so that his body cased mine and he continued to slide over me.

He licked and sucked where my neck was and over the top of my back, I attempted to throw my elbow back into his face but he pushed it back down. “You’ve come this far don’t ruin it for yourself, try something like that and I’ll spank you again” the words shook me into a submissive state. “Levi, say you want me, say you want me to fill you up and pound you so hard you can't walk” I didn't and he growled into my skin, “Petra, say it or I will screw peta like i'm screwing you” my lips tremble and I clench the sheets.

“Eren, I… I wanna feel you inside me… I want you to fuck me hard” I say and feel eren smirk, he abruptly bites down as he thrust into me harshly the bite isint like the others it hurt and doesnt make me lustful. “AAHH!” I scream out and the tears which I held in spilled over, Eren groaned loudly in pleasure, “I cant… It huts, Ta-Take it out.” I sob out. “Shh it’s only halfway, relax baby” Eren coos and slowly pushes more of himself inside of me “ow, Eren please it hurts too much I can't-ngh do it. I’m being torn in half.” but my words do not deter him and soon I can feel his front pressed to my ass.

He pulls back slightly and thrust back into me “ungh” a small noise comes from me at erens action “your so tight Levi, i’m your first aren't I? You’ve never been pleasured like this by another man have you” Eren starts spewing out words like that as he picks up his pace. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me onto him. 

“Haangh-Ungh-Ahh-Ngh” I was in too much pain to form coherent words but still I tried, “Levi, it feels so good inside you unh, I love it”. Inside me Eren I felt Eren grow with every thrust and my insides stretched,  _ I'm gonna die,  _ I thought to myself as the thrust got more animalistic. Black spots filled my vision and started to lose consciousness until I heard Eren say “I'm almost there” I felt him twitch inside of me and I panicked. “No-Ngh, Not insi-Ah ah ah.” I tried to tell him not to put his seed inside me but I almost knew better than to think Eren would listen.

Eren thrusted forward roughly one more time and released into me “Aahh!” I cried out and unwillingly released my own semen onto the sheets of the bed. The only sound in the room now was our heavy breaths, Eren pulled out of me and laid down pulling me to spoon him, each movement made a little more sticky cum leak from me and I scowled in disgust. I laid there too afraid to speak or move, Eren held me tightly to him. 

“Go to sleep Levi, or I’ll make you” Eren says angrily from behind me and I close my eyes tightly, “damn you, you shitty brat” I say and don't think he hears me. Sleep overcomes me quickly as the exhaustion due to what we've just done sets in.

I wake up in my bed in my house looking at my ceiling, my body aches and I look around checking for eren. I stand as silently as I can and run to my bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror but there's nothing, no sign of bites or hickeys, no claim marks, I was perfectly fine. There was a knock at my door and I tensed. I went to the door and opened it to find Eren, the sight of him made my stomach leap. I ran to the bathroom and vomited. Eren followed me to the bathroom with a concerned expression, “Levi, are you alright” he asked with an innocent voice. “I can make you some tea or soup, do you want me to call Hanji or Petra?” I shake my head concluding that last night was but a dream. “I’m fine I just had a bad dream last night thank… tea would be fine” Eren nodded and helped me back to my bed and brought me tea. He sat on my bed with me and we talked, if not about my dream than about everything else, and contradicting what I felt last night in my dream with Eren, I was happy to be in his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me what you liked about it.
> 
> I don't condone rape at all.


End file.
